


An Alpha Uzumaki’s Curiosity

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Naruto works [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Uchiha Fugaku, Alpha Uzumaki Kushina, Beta Senju Tsunade, Beta Uchiha Obito, Bottom Namikaze Minato, Cervix Penetration, Crying from sex, Eating Out Omega, Femdom, Intersex Alphas, Intersex Kushina, Intersex Minato, Intersex Omegas, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minato Crying, Minato saving Obito mentioned, Omega Hokage, Omega Namikaze Minato, Omega Nohara Rin, Omega Orochimaru, Omega Uchiha Mikoto, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Protective Omega tendencies mentioned, Rimming, Sexual Content, Team Minato is alive, Uchiha Madara is dead and Minato killed him, Uchiha Obito Lives, Vaginal Fingering, a/b/o au, a/b/o dynamics, alpha jiraiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: I may or may not continue this.Basically alternate universe where A/B/O dynamics exist-And Minato is determined to become the first Omega Hokage.Though there is mostly porn. It's porn with plot.It doesn't start out that way but it ends up being that.Oh well. The story is writing itself at this point I have no control over what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovemepidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemepidge/gifts).



Age: 5

During war times it’s natural for Hidden Villages to put in all they can. The more fighters there are, better the chances of survival.

Of course, during the Warren State Period, before the first Hidden Village, Konohagakure was established, since the fight was only between clans it was common practice for Omegas to become a breeder for more warriors rather than a fighter, regardless of wether they are male or female. 

It was rare to see female betas on the battlefield of course, as sexism against Kunoichi was quite rough at this time. Beta females were more or less on the same boat with omegas during this Period. Alpha females were rare simply because it was rare for one to be born.

Senju Touka was the only female beta 

Now in this time, during the Third Shinobi War, Alphas have no choice but to fight for their village. Betas are on the same boat, female or male. Omegas are the only ones that are given a choice, but if they choose to become Chuunin unless the clan they come from have anything to say about it they have to sacrifice quite a bit.

It’s common practice for Omega shinobi’s to become purposefully infertile in a way that the enemy’s medic-nin wouldn’t be able to heal the damage done. This practice method is used to avoid stealing of bloodline limits. 

Which is to say, this common practice is mostly used by clans that have bloodline limits.

Ironically speaking, clanless orphan omegas without a Kekkei Genki like Namikaze Minato are lucky.

Minato hadn’t particularly considered himself lucky or unlucky until he had made it into the Ninja Academy at the age of five, and had met Uchiha Mikoto. 

A female Omega promised to the Alpha clan heir, Uchiha Fugaku. 

It was halfway during their first year, when he was partaking a stitching class alongside omegas and female betas that Mikoto had told him,

“I really envy you Minato-chan.”

Minato had blinked sky blue eyes at her from where he had put a bleeding finger to his mouth. He truly disliked these classes, though he would never voice a complaint against it.

It’s something conditioned into him from living in an orphanage during war times. The orphanage caretakers always had stress lines, and there were always other children who needed things more than he did. He didn’t like being a burden. 

“Why would that be?” Minato had asked, and she had only looked at him solemnly in answer.

It was not until he had met Uchiha Fugaku that he had understood what she had meant. 

And he had further understanding of clan politics, further than he ever wanted to because he had a mind that doesn’t brush off the small details.

No, instead his mind latches onto how Hizashi and Hiashi are twins. How Hiashi is an Alpha, and how Hizashi is a beta. How Hiashi seemed to be the clan head from the start, even if his face showed he disliked the idea, and how Hizashi seemed resigned to the fate of the Caged Bird Seal. 

He starts latching onto many small details like this. 

Outcasted individuals, retired shinobi and kunoichi, those with appearances that differ from the others like Orochimaru-

He takes it all in, all the diversity, and after much debate-

“I want to become a Hokage that has everyones respect.”

And it catches a lot of people off guard. 

‘I’m going to be the first Omega Hokage.’

————————————————————————

Age: 15

“Hey Minato.”

“Yes Kushina?”

“You’re an omega right?”

Minato quirked an eyebrow without looking up from the medical book Orochimaru-sensei had leant him. The older omega had promised to teach half of the things that were on the book himself but was promptly distracted by a certain toad summoning alpha.

Sometimes the blonde omega regretted getting those two together.

“Why are you asking this Kushina?” He asked, flipping a page, only half listening.

“…” he sensed the red haired alpha fidget. The sea salt scent coming up in waves of awkwardness. 

“I’m… curious about…something.” a particularly strong scent of apples. Ah. Embarrassed?

Minato looked up from his book towards the female alpha. “Should I activate the privacy seals?” He asked warily, bright blue eyes staring into darker ones. 

“Ah, probably…”

His Fuuinjutsu skills ensured that not even ANBU could hear their conversation if they tried hard enough. He had also mixed Genjutsu in some of them, ensuring that if they did try, they would only see Minato and Kushina doing whatever they were doing before this conversation started. 

“So you have both of those down there right?” Kushina finally blurted out, turning red as a tomato.

“Ah…” Minato blinked once. Twice.

“Kushina…you’re a female alpha.”

“I know ‘ttebane! I’m just curious!”

A sigh. “Yes, I do have them both, why are you-“

“Can I… see?” 

Oh wow now he was blushing. 

He knew Kushina for a long time now, since the academy days in fact. At first they were at odds with each other, rivaling against each other for the title of Hokage.

They mellowed out quite a bit once Minato managed to earn his reputation of being the army killer, Yellow Flash, using his omega pheromones on enemy-nin to take away their rationality before killing them off, and Kushina gained reputation of being Bloody Hanbaro. 

What eventually made them stick together became their statuses as outcasts.

Female alphas and male omegas were equally rare after all. 

After that they developed an unexpected friendship, they sort of became… each others touchstone. 

Still!

“T-That’s really invasive though-“

“I won’t tell anyone! Promise! I’m just really curious ’ttebane!” 

“Why are you curious about such things?!”

Their voices were getting steadily louder in mortification.

“AAAA! IT’S JUST BEEN STUCK IN MY MIND AND IT WON’T LEAVE DETTEBANE!” Kushina finally yelled, making Minato grateful for the silencing seals he had placed around the room.

Finally Minato shakily breathed out, boom abandoned in favor of gripping the back of his neck and ducking his head between his knees.

“It just keeps happening whenever I’m with you I know what mine looks like but-“ “Fine!” 

“REALLY?!”

“YES NOW SHUT UP IT’S EMBARRASSING!” 

After that Minato took a deep breath before he grabbed his pajama pants-they were off duty- and ignoring how Kushina immediately zoned onto where his hands went. 

He hesitated momentarily before forcing himself to shimmy himself out from both pants and boxers. 

Then the self consciousness hit him fully because Kushina would NOT stop staring his still closed legs. 

“Can you stop staring for a moments?!” 

“But how am I going to see-“ 

“You’re going to see it just give me a moment you pervert!” 

“Don’t call me that ‘ttebane!” 

He ignored her and tried his best to mentally pep talk himself into spreading his legs. God that sounded so wrong in this context because they aren’t going to do anything like THAT. 

'She can look for a full minute. That's it. That's all the time she gets then I will kick her out and avoid her for a week.' 

He watched Kushina's turned back. 

'Never mind the fact that this is the girl you have a crush on. Don't read into it. She's just curious...' 

Fuck he was getting no where. He finally forced himself to open his legs and looked towards the side. 

“Y-You can look now…” he hated how his voice wavered. 

He tried very hard not to think about how Uzumaki Kushina was looking at his most private parts. 

“…Can I touch it?” 

His legs almost automatically closed again at that question but two strong hands immediately shot up to stop that from happening. 

“You damn pervert!” he sounded strangled.

“Would you rather I go do this to someone else?!” 

“This isn’t making you look any better Uzumaki!” 

“You can touch mine!” 

Shocked silence fell over the apartment again, Minato finally willed himself to look into Kushina’s eyes. 

Fuck. Okay then. Don’t get hard Minato. Or wet. Oh Sage he better not have produced any slick at that comment- 

Kushina’s eyes dart towards where his entrance is, and he sees the gaze become intense and heated before looking back up to him again. 

“Guess we’re both perverts, eh Namikaze?” A shiver wracked through Minato at the deep tone her voice took. 

“…Let’s do it like this, I finger yours and you can touch mine.” She pushed herself up this time, towering over him and pulling off her own pajama pants to reveal- 

Oh. Wow.

“Never seen an alpha cock before?” Her voice sounded closer to his ear now, hushed, soft, like she’s sharing a secret and it makes his breath hitch as the alpha takes care not to let any of their body parts touch despite how both of them were half naked now. 

The scent of apples and sea salt get stronger, along with some other scent just said _Kushina_ , and he feels his leg spread further, complying to the insistent push of his alpha’s hands- 

Since when was Kushina his alpha?

The question fades towards the back of his mind when Kushina holds his face, and he leans against the warmth, eyes unable to leave hers. 

“Can I touch you?” She asks again, eyes half closed, burning with a passion that makes him hard and whimper. 

“Please.”

And the barely tracing fingers dipped in between his soft mounds, rubbing, widening, thrusting, one, two, three, four fingers- 

Kushina kept whispering encouraging words. “So wet, so sweet, such a good omega.” And “Shh relax, you’re doing so good, taking in my fingers, you look so beautiful, I love the sounds you’re making-“ 

He only realized he was holding onto Kushina’s arms for dear life when she guided his hand down to her own, now fully erect cock. They were in vertical positions now, Minato lying down and Kushina towering over him, trapping him with her entire body and red hair. 

Suddenly there was only Kushina and Minato. 

“Kushina.” He whimpered, and the cock under his fingers is so hot and Kushina isn’t stopping with her movements, doesn’t stop watching him, eyes half lidded and smiling with a look that can only be described as joy as she leans down to softly kiss him, other hand moving under his shirt to toy with his sensitive nipples. 

There is a squelching sound, and with mortification he realizes how wet he’s gotten around the others _grinding_ fingers.

‘Pheromones.’ He thinks, dizzily, as Kushina moans above him when he gives firm stroke to her shaft. ‘I’m going into heat.’

“I think you started my heat early.” He manages to speak, because even though the heat was cutting off most of his thought process, he knew it was best that he told it to the alpha above him-

He whines when Kushina suddenly pulls out her fingers, and leans back away from him with widened eyes, and the only thing that keeps her from fully pulling away is because of he still has her member in her hands. 

“Please-“ he begins but can’t finish it because Kushina lets out a warning growl that makes him go slack and let go of her and he desperately hopes that she won’t leave him like this.

It’s fine if she doesn’t knot him, it’s fine is she hurts him, it would even be fine is she gets angry with him or hates him just-

“Don’t leave.” the words shakily leave him involuntarily, bringing his arms up to hide away his eyes. 

‘Fucking hormones.’ 

Usually, when he was in battle, he used his heat to his advantage by luring enemy-nin with his scent before killing them off before they could so much as touch him, substituting his carnal desires with bloodlust and continuing on with the battle with more ferocity than normal, only focused on taking care of those that give the warning scent of danger.

Using something that would normally be considered a weakness was one of the things that made him quickly go on the Bingo Book. 

What gave him the reputation ‘Flee on sight.’ Was when he had practically sensed that Obito- one of his student, his _cubs_ \- was still in fact alive and his body was taken somewhere. 

Uchiha Madara was caught unawares by the storm called a very angry protective omega Shinobi. 

All the hiding spots within the Graveyard experienced cave ins, and the parasitic plant that called itself Zetsu was destroyed.

After that he had hunted down Tsunade and it didn’t take long to convince the female beta medic to properly heal Obito. Shizune was too terrified to even begin getting into action. 

Tsunade and Shizune ended up coming with him back to Konoha because ‘You’re in HEAT what the fuck Namikaze.’ And he ended up getting immense respect among Konoha’s citizens. Although he ended up being on ANBU watch as punishment for acting outside of orders. He didn’t mind. His Genin team was whole again and that’s all that mattered to him at that point. 

Now, when it was in this kind of setting, he had no control over how his heat would go. There was no battle, and his omega deeply yearned for the alpha above him. 

It hurts so bad. 

“Oh sweetheart.” He heard the other mutter before he was pulled into an upright position by the arms and his face was pressed against the red heads neck alpha pheromones filling in his entire senses and making him go entirely lax.

“I will never leave you okay? I just don’t wanna take advantage of you alright?” And there’s a twinge of nervousness underneath the comforting purr Kushina was letting out, making Minato nuzzle and answer with a purr of his own. 

“Can you answer my questions?” Minato nods. “Okay, are you on birth control?” 

A nod.

“Who am I?”

“Alpha-“ A light warning squeeze at his neck. “-K-Kushina…” he strangles out, and is rewarded with hands running through his hair and the smell of apples that scream satisfaction.

“Good, good, you’re doing great Minato.” Kushina murmurs, gathering him further into her arms and leaning so he would end up further in her lap and he gasps at the friction created from that minimal movement.

“Do you want me Minato? Want me to make you mine?” And she sounds strained, “I don’t think there is any other way besides me leaving that can get this heat to stop.” she continues, tugging lightly at the hair on the back of Minato’s head so he can look into her wildly blown pupils that always remind him of the dark sea whenever he looks at them. 

Did he want Kushina? Would being bonded to an alpha hinder him in anyway? Is he against this in the first place?

His hands seem to gain feeling, and he holds the others face, thumb rubbing against a round cheek. 

“Pretty sure I can still be Hokage.” He says, awareness of having a mouth coming back to him from the sharp tugs Kushina gave to his hair. “And…” he leans in, eyes half lidded, voice coming out heavy with heat and _want want want_. “I’ve been in love with you for a long while already.” He gets out before he can hesitate even further.

Blue mixed with gray eyes widen even further in what can be shock, and before Minato can regret what he has said there are lips pressed hotly against his, and Kushina’s scent gets dizzying-

He’s going down down down on his bed, Kushina between his legs and straddling his lips, fingers back at his impossibly wet channel and running across his tanned skin.

“Going to do so many things. Going to make it so good to you. _Gods_ Minato love you love you love you-“ and she’s peppering his entire face and neck feverishly with kisses, making him lose all awareness of the world all over again and there is only Kushina and Minato again. 

“Love you so much I’m going to make you scream my name.” Kushina breathes out before the heat takes him completely over.

————————————————————————


	2. Part 2

Minato whined from where he had pressed his face against the sheets, drooling against the fabric and entire upper body unresisting against gravity as his hips were held up by strong hands.

His head felt clouded, hazy. It was almost like his brain had ceased function.

All he could focus on was the tongue licking languidly at his spread pussy, gathering up slick, lips pressing against his entrance and making wet suckling noises that were so lewd it was driving him up the wall along with the sensation of Kushina's tongue delving deep and twisting in the same way that she had kissed him earlier.

For some reason that thought just worsens his heat.

It didn't help that Kushina was practically pressing her face right _there_ , moaning with every swipe of her tongue and sending vibrations like electric across his whole body.

His throat feels parched from the amount of sounds that Kushina had managed to drag out of him, so fascinated she was by his cunt thats all unnecessarily stretched out now.

'Or' he thinks deliriously, head ducking down with a pant from a particular suck his alpha gave, giving him full view of that now very very hard alpha cock that hangs between Kushina's legs, bigger than it was before. 'Maybe not so unnecessarily stretched.'

Still, he lets out another whine and a broken plea.

"K-Kushina please please-" he tries like he had before, when Kushina was all over his nipples and determined to drive him to tears by that alone. They were extremely sensitive, and were going to be so damn sore later on, though he doesn't give a shit about that right now.

No. What he gives a shit about is that Kushina isn't getting inside him right that fucking second.

"Fuck!" He curses when she bites him playfully. "Get inside me already-just-please-" and he's so frustrated, frustrated enough that all that lust was starting to give way to irritation. 

"But you taste so fucking divine." Kushina says, pulling away for the first time from what feels like must have been hours of eating him out. "You taste like honey and ginger y’know?” she then proceeds to drive in both of her thumbs to part his walls and he feels that heated gaze penetrating his insides.

He senses the overwhelming chakra of the other, feeling spikes of Kushina’s own pleasure through it.

“I can see you’re cervix from here.” Kushina purrs, an appreciative sound that shoots deep into Minato’s core before the embarrassment could catch up with him.

“D-Don’t look i-inside-“ _’-That’s my most precious part!’_

It was unexplainable, really, but the thought of Kushina looking-SEEING- the entrance towards his womb made him frantic, made more slick gush from his entrance, and his cock dripped more with precum, still recovering from his mates previous actions and almost hurting from the overstimulation.

“I’m going to penetrate that.” She murmured, ignoring his pleading, massaging his walls with her thumbs. “I’m going to mount you with my cock, spear your most deepest, precious parts. Right into your baby pouch.” Without removing her hand she leans up, resting her voluptuous chest against his back and pressing her mouth against his ear as he pants in want, in desperate need at her husky, low, alpha voice.

“I’m going to bang into you, repeatedly.” She continues, rubbing her cock against his pussy, gathering up slick. “I’m going to make you keep coming, but that will never satisfy you, would it? No, a whore like you would only be satisfied if I knotted you and made sure all my batter stayed inside you.” She grinned against his ear when he shivered. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Full of my cum, so full that it will show through your stomach.”

‘What the fuck Kushina?’ Is what Minato would have asked if his mind wasn’t busy imagining the scenario Kushina was telling him. 

He wants wants wants wants it so so badly he wants her cock to spear him he wants her to bite him wants to be filled with her pups wants her to repeatedly slam into his womb penetrate his cervix-

He wants all of what Kushina is promising him and more.

“Want.” He finally whimpers, tears from the overwhelming pleasure pouring down his face. “Want your pups-want to be yours- want you so badly-“

“What a good little whore.” Kushina growls almost in appreciation and Minato’s mind blanks out the moment she fully slams into him.

Full.

So full. 

It feels so so SO much bigger than he could have ever imagined-

Kushina draws out and immediately begins slamming into him, slamming into his cervix repeatedly with determined thrusts as she holds his hip with one hand and the other she presses besides his head, red hair shakily wavering with her movements, shielding her face but not the animalistic sounds she’s emitting. 

It was so big it pinned Minato down each time it speared him, so big and Kushina so fast that he could never dare hope to be able to move in their coupling.

He was screaming out his moans, babbling ‘yes’ and ‘oh Sage’ and ‘So big so good’. He was far from the composed man he was, smiling politely for the world and giving for them.

Now he was taking it. Taking it all. Taking all that Kushina gives him repeatedly.

He could feel the vein running through it, the way it’s small bumps dragged across his walls, the way the tip of its head kissed with the mouth deep inside of him.

Kushina’s frustrated growl is the only warning he gets before he’s suddenly dragged upward into a sitting position, sitting on her cock, and his vision whites out completely.

She pierced it. Pierced his womb. Completely opened all that could be opened inside him. 

He barely realizes he’s letting out the loudest noise he ever has since they had started their coupling when Kushina bites into his shoulders and makes him ride her, her powerful strength enough to make his now completely weak body get dragged up and down on her. 

Her cock barely leaves his insides, completely determined to bury itself into his womb and never leave but also determined to keep moving and drag out all sorts of noises from him. 

She drags one hand up to squeeze his chest, massage it as if she’s trying to milk it. 

She whispers ‘Such a good omega, such a good omega, you will make such a good mother to our pups I can’t wait for you to be full and round I will be so good for you-‘

His world completely up ends when she bites the side of his neck, right where his mating gland is, and stops completely deeply buried inside him, knot forming and stretching his entrance in such a way that almost made all the slick his body produced useless.

He squirts around her, slick gushing all around her knot and onto her balls, orgasms whatever he has left of himself and his eyes roll to the back of his head as he falls completely limp in her arms, the gush of warmth inside of him the last thing he feels before he blacks out completely.

——————————————

He wakes up feeling full and pleasantly warm, his naked back pressed against soft flesh. He lets out a hum, snuggling closer to his alpha and purring in content when her hand rubs his fully rounded belly.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Kushina murmurs smile playing on her lips when his purring only gets louder in response. “You blacked out for a good five minutes.” 

He lets out a sleepy hum in answer, letting out a quiet moan as she grinds her knot inside of him. 

“I-I’ve never done this before y’know.” She finally says. 

“Me neither.” He replies lazily, turning his head so he could catch her lips in his. “I’ve been waiting for you.” he admits quietly. 

Her arms tighten around his body, face nuzzling into his soft blonde lock before she speaks quietly again. 

“A-After the whole war is over do you think-I really want to see little Uzumaki’s running around-would you want?-“

“Kushina.” He says, feeling slightest bit more awake, and holding her hand. “I would be honored to have children, and I will be even more honored if they carried the Uzumaki name. Namikaze was a name given to me at the orphanage. It holds no meaning for me.” He says seriously. 

He hears her breathe out in relief, and feels a rush of love and fondness through their bond. 

“God Minato I love you so much.” She whispers burying her face into his neck. 

He smiles, closing his eyes and tightening the hold he has on her hand. 

“And I, you.”

———————————————

(A Month Later)

Kushina stood nervously outside of their shared apartment, twiddling her fingers together guiltily as she hears the sound of cursing come from inside.

Kakashi huffed, annoyed as Obito and Rin huddled behind the male alpha, fearful of the uncharacteristically angry voice of their teacher coming from inside. “I can’t believe you guys didn’t use protection.” He tells Kushina. 

“T-There were unforeseen circumstances y’know-“ Obito gasps at the older alpha’s words, slamming his hands to his ears. 

“Lalalala not listening to what you do in bed lalalala-“ the scarred Uchiha beta begins loudly, causing Rin to snort and Kakashi to roll his eye. 

“You better take responsibility.” Kakashi tells her. 

All things considered it could have been worse. Thanks to the stunt Minato pulled when he was frantic in finding Obito, who Kakashi immediately made a part of his pack along with Rin the moment he got back, Iwakagure was retreating, and there weren’t much enemies left that Konohagakure couldn’t handle with the fighters they have now. 

The teamwork between Kakashi and Obito put them up in the Bingo book. Rin is also there because she took after Minato sensei’s method of doing things, and used her omega pheromones to lure enemies into traps before killing them. 

Yeah, they could definitely have picked a worse time to do this.

Kushina winces at a particular harsh sound. 

“I know y’know…” she muttered sagely, cursing the Kyuubi sealed inside her.

Really, on hindsight the Bijuu having chakra that completely bypasses birth control should have been expected.


End file.
